<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tatooine Nights by Dandelioff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364654">Tatooine Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelioff/pseuds/Dandelioff'>Dandelioff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3k words to describe a handjob, Blindfolds, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, I'm making this a tag, Is it a kink if it's only one sentence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Scarves, Saladin - Freeform, Sexy Times, season 2 episode 1 spoiler alert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelioff/pseuds/Dandelioff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2, Episode 1<br/>An interlude set during the night Mando and Vanth stay with the Tusken Raiders on their way back to Mos Pelgo to convince the villagers to take on the Krayt dragon.</p><p>By interlude, I mean excuse to write smut. The tension between these two is killing me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tatooine Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things settle pretty easily after Mando’s little pyrotechnics display, and the Tuskens swiftly split off into makeshift camps and night-watches. The fires are put out, Banthas tethered and sand-coloured tarps unfolded into tents. Vanth stands in stupefied silence at this well-rehearsed ritual, one that even Mando participated in. He soon finds himself the only one still at the mercy of Tatooine’s cold moons and colder winds. Even the child has found himself a place to sleep in the leader’s tent, with a dozen promises made to his terrifying parent about keeping him warm and safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanth sighs and drags a hand down his face before making his way to Mando’s chosen corner at the edge of camp, almost out of earshot of everyone else. His tent, cobbled together with beige canvas and a few sturdy pieces of wood barely seems enough to cover the bulk of his frame, but the man has somehow made himself comfortable in the meagre warmth it provides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanth clears his throat and puts on his most encouraging smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mando, buddy...You wanna share some of this shelter with me?” He drops to his knees outside the opening. “I don’t feel much like slumming it with the womp rats and massifs.” He slowly pushes the flaps aside and sees Mando partially stretched out with his armour neatly piled up behind him and his helmet still on; the latter’s hands are clearly in the process of undoing said helmet’s catches, neck bent oddly. He looks as broad out of the armour as he does in it. Vanth’s mouth runs dry. With his biceps bunched enticingly, head tilted and abs straining against the criminally tight undersuit in his semi-reclined posture, Mando looks utterly delectable. Vanth is snapped out of his trance when Mando straightens his head and turns sharply to face the intruder who freezes like a fathier in headlights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.” Mando says in a low timbre, voice rising sparse decibels over a whisper. Vance feels a shiver run down his spine that has nothing to do with the chill that permeates the night. Mando’s gaze rests heavily on Vanth, evident even through the visor, and his hands clench roughly into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, no can do my friend,” Vanth replies, smile sliding neatly into place. “I need a spot to rest tonight, and I figure you owe me, for volunteering my village to fight the Krayt.” He scratches at his stubble and cocks an eyebrow. “Whaddaya say, partner?” He spreads his arms wide. “Let me sleep in here. I promise not to snore, cross my heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando stares in silence. Vanth fidgets. “Well?” He asks, arms still spread but beginning to waver. Mando stares some more. Looks down. Then grunts aggravatedly and jerks his head in acquiescence. Vanth’s cheeks dimple with the force of his grin and he pumps his hand upward. “That’s what I’m talking about!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando abruptly turns away and presses himself closer to the wall in front of him. He fingers the edges of his gloves, then decides to leave them on. Vanth squeezes his way in, still on hands and knees and lies down right beside the door-flap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air is silent but for the rustle of their breaths and the chittering of nightlife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanth scoots closer to Mando. Stops. Then moves some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" Mando growls, back still facing Vanth. His shoulders are rigid and the air in the tent tightens in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Making myself comfortable," Vanth replies glibly, as he continues crawling his way into Mando's space. “The breeze is making my feet chilly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanth shuffles his long legs, contorting awkwardly to fit beside Mando on the narrow bedroll. His recalcitrant companion has yet to more than glower intimidatingly from behind his helmet. "I gotta tell ya, your glares ain't doing you any good from behind that bucket. Can't actually see anything, so I'm going with imagination. And that's not doing you any favours either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He half-rolls onto his back and tries to tuck an arm beneath his head. "I don't suppose your tiny tent comes with a pillow attached?" He continues squirming, trying to make himself comfortable. "No? What about a blanket?" His mouth ticks up at the corner at Mando's annoyed huff. "Relax, I’m only kidding," he pauses, "about the pillow." He widens his eyes beseechingly and turns to face Mando. "Are you sure you don't have a blanket? My balls are going to shrivel-up in here." He shudders exaggeratedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>live here</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Mando snaps. “Why are you like this.” But he moves so their shoulders touch. Their sides align, and Vanth’s skin burns beneath his clothes where it presses up against Mando’s. It’s a tight fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanth tries to relax into the rough sheet beneath them, but his knees twinge, and Mando is still a ball of tension beside him. “What’s wrong?” he asks, nudging the arm beside his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't take my helmet off, and I'm evidently not able to sleep in it." Mando replies, surveying the contents of the tent, and his eyes land on the battered helm of Vanth's acquired armour. He sucks in a breath. "You could," he starts before getting cut off by Vanth vigorously shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not happening," Vanth says, shaking his head again for emphasis. "I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> wearing a helmet to bed. Absolutely not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fraught silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Mando sighs, and the graceful arc of his shoulders stoops in regretful acceptance. Another uncomfortable sleepless night. Vanth feels oddly hollow in the pit of his stomach. His gaze frantically darts to the sides as he tries to fix this. He raises a hand to run through his hair when it brushes against his scarf. An idea dawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Mando," he whispers urgently. "Will this work?" he asks, as he undoes the knot and holds the red strip of cloth aloft. "You can tie it around my eyes"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando feels his breath hitch. His throat feels oddly tight. "You trust me enough to let me blindfold you. In a camp full of Tusken Raiders."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're an idiot" but his voice has a tender, wistful cadence to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches for the scarf and they hesitate as they try to figure out how they’re going to make this work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They end up with Vanth's back pressed to Mando's broad chest, arms in front of him, and thighs slotted together. Mando’s bicep ends up beneath Vanth’s head as he reaches around him to wrap the cloth around his eyes. Goosebumps rise on Vanth’s flesh and cold sweat lines his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blindfold lands gently over his eyes and Mando’s gloves are distractingly rough where they brush against his cheekbones and ear as he ties it securely. Vanth can feel his pulse pick up as his vision is entirely obscured. Mando clears his throat. “Is it too tight?” He sounds oddly gruff. Vanth licks his parched lips. “It’s fine. I can’t see a thing.” His voice cracks. Mando inhales sharply and reaches with his free hand to take off his helmet; the other one stays where it is, cushioning Vanth’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The helmet lands with a clatter and a hand rests on his waist. Mando’s breath is warm where it falls on his nape, pressed close enough that Vanth can feel the ghost of his lips on his skin. He swallows audibly. Fuck. “Hey Mando,” he says, and pauses. Mando grunts. Fuck it, he thinks, deciding to go for it. He’d never hesitated for anything before, far be it from an admittedly sexy Mandalorian to be the one to make him start. Vanth puts his hand over Mando’s on his own waist.  “Your creed have anything to say about...recreation?” He can feel Mando start behind him. He continues. “You know.... Things you do for fun, other than killing things. Like drinking, sabacc...sex.” He rasps out the last word, and the hand on his hip tightens. He smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All those long, lonely nights up in space. You ever think about having a warm pair of legs to wrap around your hips? A cock to rut against?” He’ll probably sport bruises from how hard the hand on his hip is gripping him. He reaches over his shoulder blindly, aiming to caress Mano’s cheeks, but ends up brushing his forehead and  He can hear Mando’s breaths falter. He presses his back firmly against the chest behind him and feels an erection nestle into his ass. A curl of satisfaction accompanies the heat rising in his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando dips his head closer and whispers hotly into his ear “What do you think you’re doing?” “Well,” Vanth says as he tips his head back onto Mando’s shoulder. “Right now I’m wondering if you have a blaster in your pocket...or if I’m getting to you.” He bites his lip. “Come on, Mando. You’re attractive, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m attractive </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> horny. Besides, if I’m going out tomorrow fighting a monster over a hundred times my size, I’d like to have enjoyed my last night. What do you say?” He presses his ass more firmly against that enticing hardness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mando groans. “One night only. And the blindfold stays on.” He unlatches Vanth’s hand from his face and drops it onto the mat they’re lying on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Vanth breathes in excitement. “Kinky. You don’t happen to have lube in your pack, do you? I’m adventurous, but your prick does not get anywhere inside without it. Show me how creative you can be, buddy.” He wiggles his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Mando says, lowering his face into Vanth’s neck. Teeth graze his skin. He pulls Vanth further into him and frees his hand from beneath his head. He presses down hard on Vanth’s chest, anchoring him. “I’m serious. You have to stay quiet. The last thing we need is a Tusken walking in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanth snorts. “I don’t think me making any noise is even going to be in question if you keep bringing up those monsters. Get on with it. Or is this body just for show?” He rolls his hips against Mando’s. “Out of practice, are you? Do you need me to teach you how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” Mando snaps his hips forward and slides a hand up to grip his hair tight. His scalp tingles. Mando gives a sharp tug, baring Vanth's neck for his teeth. He bites down just behind the angle of his jaw hard enough to bruise, and soothes the sting with his tongue. “I have skill enough for the both of us. Don’t make me gag you.” His voice has a deep and deliberate timber, and it rolls over Vanth, a sensation in itself. Vanth groans, hips beginning to cant against air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand not in his hair moves downwards, deftly unlacing the collar of his shirt, and slides onto his heaving chest. Mando strokes his pecs softy, almost petting him before unerringly finding a nipple and pinching it. Vanth yelps and arches his back, pushing his chest into Mando’s hand. It’s all the encouragement Mando needs. Vanth writhes as that hand pinches and rubs, and tugs and scratches in tandem with that wicked mouth wreaking havoc on his neck and jaw. His nails dig crescents into the mat as he uses both hands to keep himself from floating away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sinks into the heady feeling of Mando behind him, around him, one hand holding him in place and the other playing his chest like a fine tuned instrument. He'd known the two of them would have impeccable chemistry from the moment they met, but even he couldn't have predicted how efficiently Mando could make his head spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still riding that edge between pleasure and pain when Mando loosens his hold on his poor strained hair follicles and soothingly runs his hand over his head. The butter-soft leather of Mando’s glove is like a balm to his puffy nipples, red with overstimulation. Only when Mando gingerly asks if he’s alright does Vanth realize he’s trembling like a leaf in Mando’s arms, whining faintly. He notices detachedly that he’s gripped that mat hard enough that the tips of his fingers are sore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanth?” Mando asks again. “Yeah, yeah I’m good,” Vanth replies, voice quavering. “In fact, I’m better than good. That all you got, buddy?” He breathes heavily through parted lips. “Your pants aren’t even off yet, don’t tell me we’re done already.” Mando snorts. He grabs the knot of the blindfold and pulls it taut. “Stay still. You might be the one calling the shots in that village of yours, but in here, I’m in charge.” Vanth feels his eyelids flutter beneath the cover of his scarf. Sweat beads along his forehead and nape. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando snakes his hand down and gently cups Vanth’s straining prick through his pants. "So hard already, Vanth" Mando drawls, tongue clicking. He grinds the heel of his palm down and Vanth bites his lip to stifle a whimper. Mando's agile fingers unzip his trousers and slide them and his underwear down his thighs. His cock bobs obscenely, and precum beads at the tip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moans out loud at the first touch of a gloved palm against his length. Mando's grip is just on the right side of too tight as he encircles the base of the head and flicks his thumb at the slit. He’s leaked enough precome that the wet slide of the leather feels weirdly intense, rather than painful. It’s nothing like anything he’s ever felt before and it’s getting him so hot. “Quiet” Mando hisses at him, like Vanth can do anything to stifle the hunger burning inside, as he thrusts a shallow rhythm against Vanth’s ass. Vanth’s panting, open mouthed. He claps a hand over his mouth futilely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando is still fully clothed behind him and he feels absolutely debauched and on display in his nakedness. The harsh slide of Mando’s clothed erection against his ass coupled with the gloved hand on his cock has him reeling with sensation. His eyes roll to the back of his head with every dirty thrust of Mando’s hips. “Wanna feel you” he moans “Want to feel your skin- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>” his voice rises an octave at a particularly sinuous grind. “Yeah?” Mando growls. The hand stroking his chest slides down his abs and over his waist to brush his cleft on its way to Mando’s waistband. He shucks off his pants and pushes them to the bottom of the bedroll. The heat of him is indescribable. Mando’s fingers dig into his asscheek, slippery with sweat. His erection feels massive as it pushes against his cleft. “Fuck, give me a second,” Mando grunts, loosening his hold on Vanth’s rear. “Let me get these off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wait! Not the gloves,” Vanth pants, “Oh ffuck. Leave them on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave them on</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He’s shaking. The supple slide of leather feels so good against the slick skin of his cock. Mando huffs out a laugh. “I’ll leave this one on,” he says, moving his hand down the shaft to fondle his balls. “But the other one,” he presses his other gloved hand to Vanth’s open lips. “You’re going to take it off, with your teeth, and bite down on it. You’re too fucking loud.” Vanth groans and bites at a fingertip and slowly yanks the glove off. Mando crumples it into a ball and pushes it into his mouth. It barely stifles his desperate sounds. Mando’s fingers are rough with blaster callouses as they trail around his stretched lips and down his chin. His blunt fingernails scratch softly at Vanth’s stubble.  He squeezes his jaw and presses his lips against Vanth’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish we had lube,” he whispers, voice like gravel. “I’d fuck you facedown into the ground.” He grunts, rutting against Vanth’s ass. “I bet you’d be so tight, take me so well.” His fingers trace the veins on his cock and flick the head. Vanth whimpers. “I’d lick you open until you were begging to come on my tongue,” Mando rumbles, nibbling on Vanth’s earlobe. His hand moves up and down Vanth’s shaft in time with his thrusts, twisting on every upstroke. The rhythm is just a touch too slow, keeping him at the precipice. Vanth thrashes in his grip, muffled sounds turning frenzied. He tries to reach behind him, grab Mando’s ass to coax him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>just move</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Mando releases his jaw to grab both wrists and pin them in front of him. “Stay, and take it” he snarls. Vanth whines, high pitched. This is pushing buttons he didn’t even know he had. He lifts his leg and wraps it around Mando’s calf, aching for more. The change in angle drives Mando’s cock against his perineum and they both groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando’s hand lands on Vanth’s hip, pulling him closer. Vanth’s hands still stay where they’ve been placed. The air is filled with muffled cries and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Mando’s tongue licks the sweat from his neck and laves at the lurid bite he’s left there. Vanth manages to spit out the glove in his mouth and turns his head to face Mando. “Faster”, he begs hoarsely, “Move faster.” He feels a wreck, hair plastered to his forehead, mouth slack, cheeks flushed hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air around them is heady, Mando picks up the pace, and his thoughts turn syrupy. He can’t tell how much time passes, Mando getting steadily sloppier. They’re breathing into each others’ mouths, messy and uncoordinated. Their teeth clack together and tongues meet in an ungainly kiss. Vanth’s fingers scrabble for something to hold on to, and ends up with one hand hooked along the edge of the bedroll and the other tangled in Mando’s hair. He’s close. He can feel it unfurling in his belly, his balls drawing up. He clenches his thighs and grinds back, shifting until Mando’s harsh thrusts align with his cleft. “Come on, Mando” he grunts, spiraling higher. A vicious twist of his hips has the head of Mando’s cock catching his rim. “Fuck!” Mando exclaims into his ear, absolutely winded. He squeezes down, bites down on the straining tendon in Mando’s neck, feels Mando’s hold on him get excruciatingly tight and he’s coming, warm and wet, coating his abs. He feels electrified, limbs heavy and trembling with aftershocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaguely, he can tell Mando comes as well, in a splatter, over the small of his back. He floats in a haze as Mando disentangles them, and reaches for a rag to clean them up. He’s barely coherent as he’s dressed in his underwear and pulled back gently to rest between strong arms. They lie in silence for a while, sweat cooling on their skin and hearts slowing from their staccato rhythms. He only remembers he has a blindfold on when he tries to open his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a tired grin pulling at his lips. “I’m a genius,” he mutters. He laces his fingers with Mando’s where they rest on his chest. "You took off your gloves. Did you wipe ‘em down? Come-stained gloves cannot possibly be fun to wear."  He nuzzles his head into the bicep that’s cushioning it and feels the indignant noise that rises from Mando. “What.” “Admit it, buddy. I knew you were into me from the second you walked into that cantina and told me to take my clothes off.” Even his voice sounds distinctly smug. “I’m irresistible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incorrigible, more like. Figures even a good fucking can’t make you shut up.” Mando snorts into his hair. “I’m still not above kicking you out, you know. I’m sure the banthas would appreciate the company.” He hums sleepily into the nape of Vanth’s neck, short hairs fluttering with his breath. Vanth nestles closer. “You wouldn’t. You need me. At least until tomorrow. Who’s going to convince the villagers if womp rats feed on my beautiful carcass?” His tease is lined with the faint tinge of worry. “We’ll be alright,” Mando whispers. “We have a fuckton of explosives and a camp full of raiders. And if there’s anything I’m good at, it’s killing things. Your village will be safe, one way or another. Now sleep. We have a long day ahead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they rest, ensconced in one another, under a musty tarp on a dustball outer rim planet, waiting for the adventure dawn will bring.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Excuse the weak banter and the poor proofreading. I am tired. But the discord is inspiringly salad obsessed, and so this happened.</p><p>Comments and constructive criticism are absolutely welcome.</p><p>I'm also on <a href="https://dandelioff.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> now! Feel free to drop by</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>